


Hot Cheetos

by Sugary_papi



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Kenny McCormick, Crenny, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Humor, Top Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugary_papi/pseuds/Sugary_papi
Summary: Finding your Soulmate is hard for some and harder for others. Having the first words your soulmate would ever say to you imprinted on your wrist ever since you were born. The words could be said by anyone and they wouldn't even know, because the tattoo doesn't light up or anything when you come across your soulmate. Though, during your slumber, you can see what your soulmate is doing through their eyes, but their home address, name and other personal information is blurred out in the dream until you have interacted with your soulmate for the first time. If your a Male, you tend to wish for a female soulmate, so you can easily know who bares the baby. But if both are Male, they'd have to "test it out" for themselves or go to the doctor.---------------------Craig hates this world and all the bitches within it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yEah- Karen's still 6.  
> AnD rUby

_You're fucking retarded._

Kenny looked down at his wrist, the words **_"YOU'RE FUCKING RETARDED"_** printed in bold letters was annoying him to no end. _My soulmate? How is it a soulmate when their first words are insults?_ Kenny rolled his eyes at the thought, seemingly to hardly pay attention to his red headed friend boast about his soulmate and soon to be father. Kenny was the only one out of the little group that hadn't found his soulmate and he gets shit from it all the time, mainly from Cartman. Kenny is currently 19, in college, unemployed, poor as shit, and lonely (romantic-wise). Kenny didn't think he was that good-looking either, his face is usually bruised up by someone he would try to hit on. Oh the agony. "Kenny, are you listening?" Kyle interrupted Kenny's gruffly thoughts. Kenny just nodded and sighed. 

Kenny made it to his druggy, broken down home that he lived in with his family ever since he was very young. But now, his family moved out and Karen's left in Kenny's care. "Welcome home, Ken!" Karen shouted with glee as Kenny came through the door, a smile instantly grew on his face. The young McCormick lunged herself to Kenny and hugged him ever-so-tightly to which Kenny would do the same. On Karen's wrist was almost the same as Kenny's, just worded differently _**"The answer to number 5 is, you're a dumbass."**_ Man, whenever Kenny meets Karen's soulmate, he's gonna beat the shit outta him, no one talks to Kenny's little angel like that, soulmate or not. "How was your day at school?" Karen smiled innocently. "It was ok, and yours?" Kenny responded as he took off his shoes. "Guess what! I made a picture of us and our soulmates, And I made sure to give your soulmate big boobies since I know you like them!" Kenny looked at the drawing with regret of his choice of wording and inappropriate things he says around Karen. "It's great, Karen! I looooove it. You know me so well. Your drawing is great! You'd be a really great artist!" Kenny pulled on Karen's cheek playfully as the little girl laughed. "Mmn, I'm pretty tired, Karen. I'm going to bed. You can watch TV or play outside, just come in before it gets dark." Kenny spoke exhaustingly through a yawn. She puckered her lips in disappointment "It's only 1:30pm don't go to sleep! You said you'd take me to the festival today that's going on in the town. It only lasts for 2 more days!" Karen whined.

Kenny's happy expression saddened into a tired one "Sorry, Kare, but college is destroying me inside out to no end. I won't be able to take you to the festival this year." Karen stared at Kenny as her eyes started to water. "....fine, tomorrow, though. And we can't buy anything while we're there, I'm broke as shit. Ok, Karen?" Kenny had given in. Karen nodded with a cute expression of determination gleaming through her big ol eyes. Kenny patted Karen's head and headed to his room. There, he laid flatly on the bed and with no thoughts running through his mind, he drove into a deep sleep, preparing to see what his soulmate is doing this time.

* * *

_His soulmate was in a crowded area, holding hands with a little orange headed girl. "_____, I need to go use the bathroom. Where's it?" His soulmate looked around for a quick second and shrugged, "I don't know. Let's go home." His soulmate said. "Nooo, the festival's not even close to closing!" The young girl grew angry and flipped his soulmate off as his soulmate retaliated with the same gesture. After a heated argument, they proceeded walking to the restrooms. His soulmate waited outside, infront of the restrooms, eyes watching as people pass by. After a few seconds, his soulmate pulls out his phone, the homescreen was a picture of a hamster.... or Ginueapig.... or rat? Sure as hell isn't a possum. His soulmate would then start texting in a groupchat that seems to be filled with the others talking and not his soulmate. "Hey, I'm done. Let's go to that one stand that had the darts,_____." The young girl demanded. "No, we're going home." His soulmate demanded back. The young girl grunted "Fine, but we're coming back tomorrow." His soulmate rolled their eyes._

_Minutes past and his soulmate is driving down a familiar road, then suddenly a little girl with dirty-blond, almost brown hair, runs infront of the car, chasing after a ball. His soulmate pressed on the brakes as quick as they can, but was too late and hit the little girl down to the ground._

* * *

Kenny woke up from that horrible sight. "That little girl sorta looked like Karen, hm." Kenny stretched his arms in the air and let out a sort of yawn. _Damn, my soulmate must be having a hard time right now, lol, sucks for them._ Kenny snickered. He looked out the window and yawned, but his yawn was cut short at the sight out the window.

"...Karen?"


	2. Accidents happen

"....Karen?.."

Kenny's eyes had widened with disbelief. His legs moved without actually processing what was going on. The blond was stumbling over the toys and objects in his way as he ran towards the door. He was running on adrenaline now. His emotions couldn't even process at the moment. Once opening the front door, he ran, but suddenly tumbled onto the ground, "Ka-Karen!" Kenny shouted desperately as he immediately got back up as if his knee wasn't bleeding. 

Once he reached Karen, he found her unconsciously laying on the road. Kenny got on his knees and proceeded to shake her aggressively "...Karen! Karen!" Kenny's eyesight was getting blurry since his hot tears started falling down his bruised cheeks. When she didn't respond, he fell into shock. Kenny turned his head to look at the two figures behind him. The tall Male figure was on the phone, assumingly calling an ambulance. The little orange haired girl looked scared... no, terrified "T-This... is your fault! You should've paid... attention to your daughter!! This isn't... our fault, its yours!! You're a bad parent!" The little girl yelled at the blond Male on his knees. "Hnn..." Kenny was in utter shock, words or sentences couldn't even form and pass his lips, just little hums.

The raven haired Male put his phone back in his pocket and let out a sigh. He seemed calm and composed, the complete opposite of Kenny right now. "You're fucking retarded." The raven haired Male spoke in annoyance to the blond "I've called the ambulance, so stand up and straighten yourself up, you look like a hot mess, its disgusting." The raven haired Male walked towards Kenny and pulled him up by his arm "Who in their right mind leaves a little girl outside unsupervised? That's just common sense." The raven haired Male was annoyed to no end, he also seemed very stressed at the same time. 

Kenny wiped away his tears and sniffled, "You're paying..." Kenny muttered through his voice cracks. "Paying wha-- wait what'd you say?.." The raven haired Male raised his eyebrows in shock, but not the same shock as Kenny, more surprised. Kenny's voiced hitched, "I-I... said... you're paying.... for Karen's medical bills... You _did_ hit her with _your_ car..." The raven haired Male had a dead expression as he grabbed the bond's wrist aggressively to read the words imprinted on it "What the fu--" 

"My brother's not paying shit! She wouldn't have gotten hit by his car if you had stopped her from going into the road!" The oranged hair girl yelled. She was getting on Kenny's nerves to no end "Are you serious?! Maybe yall should've wat--" Kenny was interrupted by the raven haired Male's scratchy voice, "It's fine. I'll pay for it." Kenny's eyes averted to look at the Male grabbing his wrist "Hnn, let go of me. What the hell do think you're doing?" Kenny scowled. 

"What?! Craig, that's stupid! Just because they live in this shit-poor house and wear shit-poor clothes doesn't mean you have to he nice to them!! It's like feeding rats, they'll come back for more!" The orange haired girl scowled. The raven haired Male scoffed and smirked abit as he turned to look at the little angry girl "Shut up, Trisha. Of course I wouldn't help "piss-poor" people, you should know me better than that.... despite that..." the raven haired Male seemed really hesitant to finish his sentence "...I have to help my soulmate's little sister." 

Kenny's eyes widened, "Wha--?" Kenny's dreams now appeared in his memory now, he remembered that little orange hair girl: _Trish?.. Ruby?.. She has two names, I think. That's my... soulmate's little sister! And... they went to the festival thing... then hit a little girl with his car...!! So this... must be..._ "My... soulmate?--" Kenny's eyebrows raised. Kenny hit the jackpot! A rich handsome man as his soulmate! _Fuck yes!_ The raven haired Male rolled his sleeve up abit to reveal the words on his wrist.

Revealing; " _ **You're paying.**_ "

Then the ambulance came.


	3. Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich boy alert.

Kenny sat outside in the waiting room, fidgeting with his fingers, eventually starting to bite his fingernails, a slightly larger hand smack his hand away.

"Don't do that."

The slightly rough-ish voice that came from his soulmate could be heard. Kenny looked up at his soulmate that was sitting next to him. "Hnn, your name is Craig, right?" Kenny's composure seemed to relax abit onto the uncomfortable chair. Ocean blue eyes met with Kenny's indigo eyes and silence toned in for a good few seconds before Kenny's soulmate answered "...Yeah." Kenny couldn't help, but take in Craig's existence, like the mole just under his left eye or the expensive cologne that lingered on him that wasnt too strong for a headache, or those gentle oceanic blue iris that would seem to be like a whole aquarium. Craig was such a beauty. 

Kenny wanted him and his money.

Kenny wanted his children.

Kenny would be a bottom for him anyday.

"Can... you...stop staring at me?..." Craig's eyes averted to the side as he shuffled abit away from Kenny uncomfortably. "Nah, don't feel like it. You're so pretty." Kenny grew a cheeky grin on face, plumping his his freckled cheeks and revealing to tooth gap and a few missing teeth. "...Uh, Tricia, lets trade sets." Craig's younger sister looked up from her phone to which she had paused the game she was playing on. "Why?" That sassy little tone of her echoed through the room. "Because if you don't then I'm not taking you to the festival tomorrow." Craig said bluntly without any filter.

"Wha- fine." Tricia grunted. As Craig got up, she got up and switched seats. Tricia resumed her gameplay, but she couldn't help but feel eyes peering over her shoulder. She paused it once again and looked at Kenny, "What?" Tricia asked. Kenny jumped back abit, alittle startled, but regains his cheeky composure in no time "If you keep killing the lower leveled monsters, you wont level up." Trisha raised her eyebrows, seeming to be surpised at Kenny's knowledge of the game, "Yeah, but my equipment and armor is level 2 right now so I'm gonna have to go for the weaker monsters." Kenny scoffed at the noob before him, "Lemme see your phone so I can invite you to my party and guild. It'll level you up way faster." Tricia handed Kenny her phone and Kenny added himself in thengave it back. She reads his username "H03_4U...weird username. What does it mean?" Kenny felt Craig's eyes glaring dead shot at him. Kenny couldnt help but chuckle and pat Ruby's head "...Its just some random letters and numbers I put together, nothing at all." Ruby looked at Kenny skeptically. "Oh, add Craig too. Did you know Craig is in the top 10 ranks for best players? He's in 5th!" Tricia smiled happily as she went to the leaderboards and showed Kenny Craig's username which was in 5th place. Kenny took out his phone, accepted Tricia's friend request and added Craig. "How cute, but look whos in 3rd place." Suddenly Craig looked over at Tricia's phone to see. "No way! Haha! A piss poor person is better than you, Craig! Haha!" Tricia blurted out. Craig rolled his eyes, "Atleast I'm _on_ the leaderboard." Tricia gasped as she took the offense "Hey! I just started playing a few weeks ago!" Craig retaliated back at her "And you're still on level 2? Ha, Sucks to suck." 

Kenny took pleasure in watching the two siblings argue, it was cute. "Lol, its fine Tricia, I'll help you level up." Kenny butted in with a chuckle. Suddenly he felt small arms wrap around his torso "Ugh, you're such an angel. Why couldn't you be _my soulmate?_ " Tricia puffed out her cheeks and basically nuzzled Kenny's chest. Kenny just sat there, patting her head with a stupid cute soft smile. "I'm your brother's soulmate, isnt that enough?" Kenny spoke softly. "Nooooooooo, you're such an angel. You're my poor angel." Tricia whined. "Fine fine.." Kenny leaned into a whisper, but into a loud whisper making sure Craig could hear "I'll love both you and your brother, ok?" Kenny made eye contact with Craig. Craig rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "Fine, but you'll have to love me more, promise?" Tricia pouted. 

"Promise."

Craig only once averted his eyes from his phone and side-eyed his younger sister.

Few minutes later, they were all on their phones when suddenly the doctor came. "Uhh, Carol McCormick? Stuart McCormick?" The doctor asks. Kenny puts his phone away and stands up, "They couldnt come, but I'm her brother." The doctor hummed as he flips through some papers attached to the clear clipboard. "Ok, she's conscious, but is sleeping at the moment. Her discharge will be in 2 days. She fractured her wrists and left ankle so she'll be put in a cast. The problem is she doesn't have health insurance.... so are you going to make daily payments...or.. ?" Craig answered, "I'm paying in full for her." 

"Mmkay, just need your signature on these papers and fill out this information, and as for you McCormick, we need you to fill out this paper work for Karen McCormick." The doctor handed Kenny the clipboard with many sheets of paper attached to it and handed a pen. The doctor then went back inside the medical room. Kenny started filling out the paperwork. After a few minutes he finished and filled to the last few sheets of paper about the payment and handed it to Craig. 

As Craig started signing everything, a "Thanks.." could be heard from the other side of Tricia. A soft smile could be found on Craig's face, but soon went away as he realised. Once finishing, Craig got up and handed it to the lady at the front desk. 

"We have to get going. Here's my number, call me if you need anything." Craig got up with Tricia and handed Kenny a piece of paper with his number on it. "Dont usually rich folks give out their business card?" Kenny asked and added Craig to his contacts under **_'Sugar Daddy😥💓'_**. "Huh? Why would I? I don't want you calling the company and go through my assistants just to ask me to buy you grapes or something." Craig sighed and walked out of the hospital with Tricia(she said bye). Kenny called Sugar Daddy😥💓. 

Craig's phone rang and he looked at the unknown number and answered, "Speak, who's this?" The voice from the phone responded, "Hey Craig, it's me, your wife, Can you buy me some grapes? That'd be great. Thanks baby." 

Craig smirked softly and decided to play along, "Alright babe. Would you like anything else?" Silence fell the otherside of the phone call for a few seconds "Hmm, now that you mention it, chocolate icecream and sour patch candy. Oh and sugar cookies. And-And-And a sprite." 

Craig chuckled "Honey, thats alot of junk, but if you want it, sureee. Be back in 20 minutes." 

"Ok, byyyeee, love yooouuu~"

"Heh, bye, Mr. Tucker."

Craig smiled as the call ended. Tricia stared at Craig "Y'all are weird."


	4. Creek???

Kenny puckered his lips, bored and sad now that his _source of distraction_ had left. He looked at the other people in the waiting room. _I want hot cheetos tooooo... and I'm bored--_ Kenny pulled out his phone once again and proceeded to call **_Sugar Daddy 😥💓_**

A vibration came from Craig's pocket as he was driving. He let one hand off the wheel and checked to see who was calling. _**McCormick**_.

He answered the call to instantly be greeted with a cheery voice.

"Hey hun, its me again, your w i f e. I also want Hot cheetos." 

Craig scoffed lightly, "Anything else?"

"Hnnn, your babies?"

The raven haired male paused abit, "Sure babe." Craig knew this was all a joke...right? Ruby noticed a... change in her brother. He would usually give off the impression of being annoyed in another, but he seems to get along with Kenny. "...Craig, Kenny's poor. Why do _you of all people_ like him?" 

Craig hesitantly hovered his thumb over the 'end call' but decided against it since he liked hearing Kenny's voice. "He's my soulmate. I'm going to like him no matter my feelings on the situation, it cant be avoided. Whether it be now or later. I just went on my feelings on the first time I saw him. I mean... he isn't that bad looking I guess." Ruby raised her eyebrows and proceeded to question, "Ok, then what about Twe--"

The call then ended.

Kenny's smile faded into a somewhat forced sad smile. His thoughts started making assumptions. _Who's the person she's talking about? Is Craig with someone else already? Damn, I like playing, not getting played._ A sense of dread overwhelms the blonde as he slouched in the uncomfortable chair. Kenny then got up and decided to go inside the medical room and sit beside Karen's bed in a comfy chair. 

"Seems like I'm not going to the lecture tomorrow..."

Kenny, without realizing it, drifted off to sleep in that comfy chair. He ended up staying the night there at the hospital. Then suddenly **_"Turturturturtur turturtur--"_** his alarm went off at 11 am which woke him and his injured sister up. "Ken..? Where am I? Shouldnt you go to school?" Karen's tired voice overpowered the constant beeping. "You're at the hospital Karen... You got hit by a car..." Kenny pawed at his eyes. Karen averted her eyes to the bedsheets, "...Im sorry..." 

Kenny rose from his seat and embraced his younger sister gently, "Just... becareful..." he rests his teary eyes on the younger McCormick's shoulder "Everything will be alright, Karen... just don't apologize..."

"But.... what about the hospital bills?.." 

"...Karen... just promise me you'll be alright, and let me handle the bill." Karen fell silent with guilt, "Ok... I promise." 

The two siblings hugged eachother for a good few minutes and let go. "Where's your parka?" Karen asks as she looks at Kenny with those big ol' eyes. _Where's... Craig? And Rubes...?_ Kenny was deep in thought with a sorrowful look on his face that worried Karen, _why am... I hurt? I do this to the people I fuck. Once I'm satisfied, I leave or in most cases, I make them leave. This sucks._

"Kenny? Are you ok? You look sad.." Karen has her hand ontop of Kenny's as a gentle gesture. Kenny snaps out of his thoughts, "Yeah Karen. Just... tired."

* * *

"Honey, I'm not in the mood today for cupcakes. I'm going out." Craig ruffled his raven hair as he walked down the stairs. "Ok, would you like cak--" Tweek was shut off by Craig "No. No sugary foods! Are you trying to make me fat? Jesus christ.. make something normal, like pasta or something."

"But I only know how to make pastries! Why don't you cook?!" Tweek started twitching abit. "Cause that's not my job!" Craig shouted with annoyance. " _What!_ Just because I'm the one who is able to bare a baby doesn't mean I have to cook! You're basically discriminating!" 

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant I have to w o r k all day, and you stay at home doing absolutely nothing! Learn to cook!" Craig yelled as he made his way to the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess, icing and batter everywhere. Suddenly Tweek threw down the metal bowl that was filled with batter, "I wAnT TO FUCking kiLL yOu!" The blonde twitched uncontrollably as he gripped the wooden spoon. Craig rolled his eyes and sighed, tired of fighting, he rests his hands on Tweek's waist and pecks his lips "I'm sorry babe. Make whatever you want. I love your baking, its awesome." The blonde stopped twitching abit. But then, suddenly the twitching resumed "Who's McCormick?..."

"What?"

"Who's McCormick? The new contact on your phone. You added that person yesterday." Tweek stated in the most calmest he could. Craig paused abit, "Someone I work with." Before Tweek could make more assumptions, Craig interjected "She's new." 

Ruby was sitting on the couch in the next room. She could hear everything the couple were saying. She then decides to give someone alittle heads-up. Ruby goes on her phone and enters the Rpg game and scrolls down her list of friends to find _H03_4U._ Once she finds the username, she realizes Kenny isn't on, but decides to private message him anyways.

_triks: hey hwy hye._

Suddenly Kenny is online in an instAnt which surprises Ruby.

_H03_4U: wassup bbg?_

_triks: hows ur little sister?_

_H03_4U: fine ig._

_H03_4U: uhh hows ur bro? Idk-_

_triks: about that... i dont think u sjould see him again. Ljek ever._

_triks: should*_

_triks: Like*_

_H03_4U: Oh? Why?_

_triks: ..._

_triks: ..........._

_triks: ._

_triks: u h. Cuz um he already has someone_

_H03_4U: oooh, ok yeha i understand ;") should i just go for u instead?_

_triks: y e s._

_H03_4U: lololol. Hit 18 and hmu (hit me up) bbg ;))_

_triks: pfff i know what hmu means_

_H03_4U: juss checcin_

"Bye Tricia, Im going to work. Can't take you the the festival today, sorry." Craig said before he left through the door. "Bye." Tricia watches as the door closes. 

_triks: man im bored, i wanna be with you again. You were fun._

_H03_4U: Lolollll you're too young to hangout with an adult alone._

_triks: >;((((_

_H03_4U: wellll, maybe when kare gets out of the hospital, yall can play together. Fucc i might even play with yall. We play superheroes;))_

_triks: isnt that called a playdate?_

_H03_4U: i ghink soo._

_trik: okiii then, so when?_

_H03_4U: Idk yet. Shii gtg txt u later rubes._

_triks: kay bye <3_


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmmn... ah... ahh... agh.."

A week has passed since the _incident._ Kenny hasnt heard in Craig in forever. He occasionally plays with Tricia on the mmorpg game, but that is only for around 20 minutes a day. Now, Kenny can be found on a bed, beneath a male thrusting into him recklessly. Kenny figured out he was the one in the relationship that could carry a baby, but that wasn't going to stop his horny desires, he was just cautious. 

"Hhn.. faster... shhh--faster!"

The penetrating grew heavier which satisfied Kenny. It felt amazing. Sex was sex, it'll always feel good when done properly, despite the person. Kenny's face deepens a shade of red as his eyes slightly rolls back and he has his arms wrapped around the man towering over him.

"Yes, yes, yes, hhhgnn.."

Once the towering man pounding on Kenny's prostate for a good while, Kenny came on his stomach and the man pulled out and used Kenny's mouth as a cum bucket. "That's it... open widen.." the man panted in an undertone as he stroked himself. Kenny propped himself on his knees, parted his cherry lips to which his tongue laid on the bottom lip, ready... thirsty... begging for the man's seed in his mouth. Suddenly after a few strokes, white substance came from the penis and shot in Kenny's mouth. Some decorated Kenny's face, but soon swallowed it all. 

"Good boy."

The man patted his cock between Kenny's cherry lips as Kenny would greet it by licking the rest of the cum off it.

Soon the man zipped up his pants and left after paying a swell amount of cash. Kenny laid on the bed, not worn out since he's been doing this since he was 9.... or 8, he cant exactly remember. Kenny longs for thick sticky cum inside him, but he knew it'd end up forming a child. Sucks to suck.

Kenny checked the time as he puts on his parka and pants on. _An hour before Karen gets home._ Kenny slips on his boots and puts on the hoodie that covered almost his entire face to which only his purple irises could be seen and if close enough, his freckles. He stepped outside the house and looked at the money that he recently earned. "$200... must've been his first time." A smirk formed under the hoodie. He walks to the nearest multipurpose store and walked down an aisle that had lots of crafting things and what-not.

He squats, finding what he came for on the bottom shelf. Kenny reaches out to grab the black sewing thread and some needles. "Aghhgfdhh! Crap! Crap! Can't find it!" To Kenny's left, he saw and heard and twitchy panicked blonde. "Dude, are you ok?" Kenny asked, clearly he couldn't ignore the scene. "Aghh" the twitchy person looked at Kenny. "Tweek?" Suddenly a familiar voice arrived in the aisle. The voice belonged to the person he was supposed to avoid. On instinct, Kenny tugged the strings of his hood tighter and pretended to examine the sewing threads trying to not get noticed.

"Aghhgghh! Icing!!" 

"Babe, babe, calm down. You're making a scene."

"Ggfrtgrrr aghh... aaggh!! Batter!"

"Honey, the baking stuff is in the next aisle, calm down babe. You're causing attention."

"Arghhh.. let go of me..! You're not even... agh!... going to be home tonight! Agghh, you said you had work!?..."

 _This is... so awkward..._ _Can they hurry up and leave? My legs are hurting, and I'm running out of threads to 'examine'._ Kenny's legs were abit sore... more specifically his ass from his previous engagement. He breaks a sweat.

"You can leave it in the refrigerator, babe. Cupcakes taste better cold."

"Ughhh... You're staying away all night?"

"Yeah, be back early in the morning, before you're awake. Promise."

"...Ok."

Footsteps patter into the distance. Kenny's safe to leave now. "So that's Craig's cum bucket? Ah no, more of house wife. I'm a cum bucket. Interesting." Even though a smirk appeared under his hoodie, he felt deep inside... abit jealous. Disgusted. Betrayed. 

Why? Him and Craig only met eachother once. Is it because they're soulmates? Does Craig have the same feeling of longing... wanting.... needing? Guilt? Anything?

Kenny made his way to the register and paid for the stuff. He probably looked sketchy walking outside with a hoodie covering his face... alone. Who cares? It was a sketchy neighborhood anyways. Once he arrived to his house he to off his parka and tied it around his waist, revealing his plain black shirt. 

Suddenly the urge of disobedience reined over Kenny. A mischievous grin plastered the blonde's freckled face as he calls _Sugar Daddy😥💓._

The ringtone alerts both sitting in the car. Since Craig was driving, he uses one hand to get his phone from his pocket and checks to see who it is. His heart stops once reading the name. **_McCormick._** _That bitch._

Craig pressed the deny call button, but McCormick called again. "Aren't you going to answer? Isnt it that new girl?" Tweek raised an eyebrow. "Uh.. yeah." Craig switched hands and answered the call with his left hand, holding his phone near the slightly opened window hovering his ear. "Speak, McCormick."

"Heyyy, so like, it feels weird having you say my last name. Just call me Kenny. Or wifey... or baby~"

"Ok McCormick." Craig tried with all his might to say it in his usual annoyed tone since Tweek was r i g h t n e x t t o h i m. 

"Ughhh, whatever. Anyways what happened to my ice cream and hot cheetos? I've been waiting forever for them! Some soulmate you are."

Craig raised in eyebrow in confusion, then suddenly remembers about it. A chance to skip work. A faint smirk appeared, but then he wiped it off instantly once realising, "Ok, be there around 8." 

"Oh~ should I put Karen to bed early?~"

Craig oh so desperately tried his best to hide that stupid grin he wanted to express, so he overpowered it with a voice of annoyance as usual, "Yes."

"Kinky~ can't wait~ bye baby."

"Mhm." 

The call then ended. 

"You smirked briefly." Tweek stated. Craig glanced at the blonde next to him, "What?" He was caught off, he didn't know Tweek caught that. "You smirked. You never smirk. Even at me. Only at video games. Who's this McCormick? Are you into girls now, I thought you were fully ga-" Craig cut off Tweeks rambling, "No, McCormick just told me a joke. And no, I'm not turning bi or anything. I'm full gay. Rainbows and everything." Craig spoke bluntly. Tweek just hummed and looked out the window.


	6. Blonde and crazy

The sun soon crossed the horizon to leave the sky a dark blue tone. "Alright, I'm heading out." Craig raised his voice abit so the two members in the household could hear him. "Shh, Tweek is procrastinating." Ruby spoke in a low tone. "Mmn." Craig flipped her off and of course, having the same genes and bloodline in her, she flips him off as well.

* * *

"Urgh... hungg.."

Kenny's head bobs on forwards and backwards on a man's penis. "Good, eat it up..." The man let out in a shady tone. The blonde had the man's whole penis in his mouth, his tongue danced and swirled around the bottom as his chubby cheeks slightly sucken in from the sucking. 

Suddenly, the man's hand caresses Kenny's spine and down to his tail bone. Kenny knew what was coming next, and decided to raise the stakes abit. Purple irises meet's the man's gaze. The purple irises showed desperation, horniness, lustfulness. The man placed one hand on Kenny's ass and began to slightly grope those plump cheeks.

**_Knock knock knock._ **

Kenny paused and pulled off the man's dick with a _plop!_

"You can go now." Kenny stated bluntly. He kinda forgot he had already made plans with Tucker. 

"What? Stopping midway through is practically a sin!" The man raised his voice in anger.

"Well, I'm your devil, now go." Kenny made a 'shooing' motion with his hand. The man zipped up his pants and left the bedroom.

Craig on the other hand was on the other side of Kenny's front door. Once he saw the door open, instead of Kenny being the one to greet him, it was some shady looking man, that looked awfully tense as he practically shoved Craig aside and walked off. "The fuck is his problem?" The raven haired said in annoyance. Moments later, the blonde came to the door, fully clothed. _What were they doing in there?_

"Come in." Kenny said with a cheeky smile that revealed his teeth. Craig didn't say anying, but had just nodded and walked in. "Karen is sleeping in her room, but she wakes up around this time to drink something everyday so just look out for that." Kenny puckered his lips as he wrapped his arms around Craig's neck, "And I was joking about misleading you into having sex with me." Craig looked down at the purple irises, "Mmn." All Craig did was hum since he honestly didn't care about having sex with his soulmate or not, he just wanted to spend some time with him.

"Just curious, but why not?" Craig broke the silence. Kenny smiled slightly, "'Cause I respect you too much, so I was wanting to wait until we got married." The raven haired male's heart skip like three beats and his stomach fell in nots. What a disgusting feeling. Craig's expression was still as monotoned at ever though. 

"Do you do sex for a living?"

Kenny raised his shoulders slightly, "why'd you ask?"

Craig smirks slightly instead of chuckling, "You seem like the type to."

The blonde raised his eyebrows and swayed his hips side to side on Craig's crotch as he kept his arms wrapedd around Craig's neck, "Yep. Actually the man who had just walked out was one of my 'clients'." 

Craig sighed, "You're disgusting."

"You still love me though." Kenny smirked.

Craig laughed sarcastically, "I don't even know you that well."

Kenny smirked ever so mischievously, "Oh come on, I know you like 'em blonde and crazy."


	7. Text me instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I know this chapter is short. I had a headache midway. :")

Craig furrowed his eyebrows slightly, "What are you trying to imply?" 

Seeing as how the raven haired male was put off by Kenny's statement, he decides to drastically dance around it, "Well, I'm your soulmate, and.... I'm abit~ you know~"

Tucker rested his eyes, as if relieved, "Yeah. You're a crazy one..."

The raven haired male proceeded to lean down and kiss Kenny, but as soon as Kenny saw the gesture coming, he unwrapped his arms from Craig and smiled, "So? What about my hot cheetos that you were supposed to get me?" 

Craig stayed silent for a few seconds, "I'll get you them next time, alright?" The blonde nodded in affirmation.

Suddenly Kenny puckered his lips, "Craig, you know, I was in the middle of sucking some really good cock, but I had to stop since you came. I'm abit frustrated."

"What do you want me to do about it?" While speaking, Craig's faceless expression condricted the meaning behind his words.

Ever-so coyly Kenny smirks, "Well, I kinda want to eat yours now..." 

Before Craig could reply, Kenny bursts into a pit of joy, "I'm just kidding! I promised to love Ruby more than you so no can do~ 'cause you see, I'm a man of _loyalty."_

Craig couldn't know if Kenny was making a diss at him or not since Kenny made a dramatic pose and started acting like an idiot.

After the whole fiasco, the two could be seen sitting on the couch with Karen on Craig's lap, all while watching a show.

Craig does Karen's hair at her request.

"Kenny seriously doesnt know how to do braids... or ponytails?" Craig asks in a concerned tone as he grabs the hair elastic.

"Nope, he always ends up putting more knots in my hair. But it's okay since I know he tries his best." Karen smiled warmly.

Kenny narrowed his eyebrows, "I would appreciate it if you two don't talk about me as if I'm not _here."_

The two chuckled.

Suddenly Craig paused for a moment then turned to Kenny, making eye contact, "What?" Kenny asks.

Craig's serious expression catches Kenny offgaurd since just a second ago he was laugh. "There's something I need to ask you about."

Kenny raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? And that is?"

"Why are you nice.. and.. sweet around other people, but when it comes to me, you're different?" Craig confesses.

"How so?" Kenny averts his eyes back to the TV.

"Well, you're uh-"

Kenny turned his head to Craig and interrupts with a coy grin, "Are you trying to say that you want me to act all nice and sweet around you? Do you not like it when I call you _honey_ or _babe_? Well, sorry, as you said, we're not that close yet." Kenny then went and made a daring move, patting Craig on head. 

Craig had a stunned look for a few moments for regaining his composure once again. Kenny retracted his hand and reached info his hair to scratch it.

"Don't call me. Text me instead." The raven hair's voice broke the beginning silence.

Kenny smirked, "Sure can do~"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one :")  
> Go easy on me, broskis.


End file.
